3 Roads of Fate
by CrimsonEnvy
Summary: A pocket watch can only do so much. So much that it sent two Hogwarts students to different times. Past, Present, Future. What will happen? How will they get back? Please R&R HGxDM all in AU
1. Chapter 1: What is That?

**Summary: **It's Hermione's seventh and final year at the beloved Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She wishes to accomplish almost everything and spend her time studying hard for her NEWTs. And spend a lot of time with her best friends. Apparently, her last year is going to be eventful, a year she will _never_ forget.

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing. I'm pretty sure you all know that. J.K. does, obviously, so don't sue us :)

**3 Roads of Fate**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_What is that?_

"Now, remember the revision we went through yesterday. Now come up, look at the list of partners and find yours, then choose a muggle item you wish to transfigure and sit back down." explained a stressed looking Professor McGonagall. It was mid October and all the professors were preparing the students for their NEWTs.

Hermione, Harry and Ron went up to the front to see who their partners were. Hermione was a bit nervous, but she managed to keep calm. Ron, on the other hand, was practically skipping with each step to McGonagall's desk. Harry- well, he looked fine.

Ron looked on the piece of parchment that lay atop of the desk.

"Weasley & Goyle," he read out loud, "BLOODY HELL!" He screamed. The skipping stopped as soon as he read the list, and sulked to find Goyle.

"Potter & Parkinson," Harry read. There was a small silence as he shuffled his feet, looking for Pansy.

Hermione was the last to see her partner.

"Granger & Malfoy," Hermione blinked, blinked a few more times, before it hit her,her partner was _Malfoy. MALFOY! That arrogant, mean, git! How on earth can I be – _

But before Hermione could finish her train of thought, she heard a certain someone beside her drawl,

"Granger, we haven't got all day. You might, but I don't, so let's get this over with," Draco Malfoy stood before her, leaning against the professor's desk with arms crossed in front of his chest. Students were still scampering about looking for their partners or muggle items.

"Right, so let's pick a muggle item..." Hermione looked over to where Malfoy was standing, since it looked like he didn't give a damn if she picked out the muggle item, she went ahead and chose a... shiny alarm clock. It was the old traditional kind, with the little bells at top, which was pretty cute if you looked at it thoughtfully...

Anyways, when the two partners sat back down, Malfoy still looking like he didn't give for anything at all, Hermione spoke.

"Ahem, so we have to transfigure this muggle item to a magical item –," but before she could finish saying, well, whatever she was going to say, Malfoy interrupted her.

"Miss-Know-It-All finally figured? To think she was _smart_,"and then smirked.

Ignoring his comment, Hermione went on, "_I'll _go first."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, you're not going first, I am."

"Who said so?"

"I did, obviously Granger, you're really not as smart as everyone thinks," Malfoy said, as he prepared to say the incantation.

But before Hermione could say anything, let alone do anything, Malfoy said the incantation and with a 'swish' of his wand, the alarm clock had transfigured into a...

_Pocket watch!_

Now apparently, Hermione was looking over at Pansy and Harry's muggle item, they picked a fire cracker. Odd. Since Pansy was the one who chose it... And they had to keep getting another one since one would accidentally pull it and well, the fire cracker would crack. Hermione turned her attention back to Malfoy –, wait no, not _Malfoy_ but the item. It was gold, and it was very shiny...

"What is that?" was the first thing that came out of Hermione's mouth. She saw Malfoy dangerously tossing around the small but shiny item.

"It's a pocket watch," Malfoy said carelessly.

"Isn't that a –,"

"Muggle thing, yes. How or why I transfigured it? I don't know."

Surprised at how Malfoy knew such a muggle thing, since it seemed he pretty much despised all things muggle asked, "How do you know what it is?"

"We're not daft, Granger. We have these here, too."

Apparently, Hermione Granger did not know everything.

"Let me see that," Hermione said, reaching over. Looking at her hands in disgust, he pulled away.

"No."

"And why not?" slightly frustrated.

"Because you'll dirty it with your filthy Mudblood hands," Malfoy said with a 'oh-so-famous' smirk.

"My _what!_" Hermione said, now she was angry.

"Here we go again, with your _filthy Mudblood self,"_ he replied, saying the word with every syllable as if he was talking to a one year old. Scratch that, talking to a baby. Or someone in St. Mungos.

"I know what you said—, you know what, just give me the damned thing!" Now she was a angry girl. If it was possible, you could probably see steam coming out of her ears right about, now.

"Oh, looks like Granger is blowing off steam. You know, you look quite attractive when your mad. Actually no- you look like a small little Mudblood with a small little temper…"

Hermione stood up, grabbed the shiny object out of Malfoy's hand but while at it, she pushed a small button that was sticking out from the bottom. What an unusual place for a button. But what happened next was more unusual. Everything was going blurry around her and she could see nothing clearly. Soon, she was lifted upon her feet and knocked unconscious.

* * *

_Okay, so the first chapter to a probably lengthy fic. Please review, constructive criticism please!_

_-CrimsonEnvy_


	2. Chapter 2: Common Room!

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, we swear we don't own NOTHING. J.K. does...too bad we didn't think of the idea, eh?

**3 Roads of Fate**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Common Room?_

Hermione awoke face-up with a startled 'oomph' from underneath her. As she looked down, she noticed she was lying on top of Malfoy. Hermione screamed and ran to the nearest couch, hiding behind a pillow. She began to take into the surroundings, and soon realized Malfoy and her were back in the Head's Common Room.

_Common Room!_

"What the hell is going on?" Malfoy slowly said, while rubbing his temples, "And why are we back here? You shouldn't have pushed that stupid button, Granger. We might have gone to the past or future or something. Luckily we ended back here."

Hermione turned to look at Malfoy.

"If I _knew _what was going on, I wouldn't tell you. If I _didn't_ know what was going on, I still wouldn't tell you." She snorted.

Malfoy sat up and faced the crackling fireplace, almost gazing at the glowing embers. He was mumbling something to himself.

"What did you say Malfoy? I didn't catch that."

"I said you were an annoying Mudblood with no common sense," Malfoy said while turning to face Hermione.

"Why thank you Malfoy, I'm happy that I have no common sense. Unlike _you_ on the other hand, you're as smart as a rock. No brains at all." Hermione smirked. Malfoy was a little surprised at this, as he has never seen the Mudblood smirk. So there was a first to everything.

"You should check if you still have your brain, Granger. Who knows, maybe that brown bush you call hair ate it up," smirked Malfoy.

_That big, ugly, SMIRK, _thought Hermione. Oh how she wished to wipe it off his arrogant pureblooded face...

"Anyways," Hermione said loudly, and annoyed, "Why did that happen?"

"Don't know," Malfoy replied simply, showing absolutely no emotion at all. It was a wonder how he can be so emotionless.

"Maybe the lib-," Hermione started but got cut off by, guess who?

"No, we are not going to waste our sodding time in your beloved library looking for answers. Who cares? That thing probably does nothing at all," Malfoy answered certain that he was right. Of course he was right; he was a Malfoy after all. And Malfoys are _never _wrong.

"Well, then, we might as well be getting back to class," Hermione said as she started towards the portrait with Malfoy at her heels. Of course, not literally...

------

Hermione was heading down towards dinner. She walked along the dark corridors she knew as a shortcut to the Great Hall. Hermione looked about the corridors and out the windows until she then heard something, something just around the corner. Furrowing her brow in curiosity and heading slowly towards the corner.

Upon arrival, she saw her best friend, and her other best friend's little sister, snogging happily without noticing her. Disgusted at the scene, she quietly turned around, and took the long way to dinner.

Upon arriving at the Great Hall –finally- in time for dinner, she plopped down beside Ron.

"Hab you seen Hawwy?" Ron asked through his mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"As a matter of fact, yes, you see, he was having a snogging session with Ginny," replied Hermione, and the look on the red-head's face was priceless! Ron swallowed down all his mashed potato, which would have seemed impossible knowing how big a normal person's throat would normally be. And the normal sized throat would have _not _fitted that many potatoes.

"What!" Ron asked, baffled.

"Ronald, honestly, do I have to say it again? Harry, is, having, a, snogging, session, with, Ginny," Hermione replied, saying it very slowly and pronouncing each syllable clearly.

"I know what you said, Hermione. But Harry and Ginny? I know Ginny fancied Harry since our first year but-."

"-But what?" asked Harry as he seated himself beside Ron and Ginny seated herself in front of Hermione.

"Nothing," Ron said as he continued to stuff himself with food.

"So Hermione, what happened to you in Transfiguration? You and Malfoy," saying his name in disgust, "disappeared into thin air. Are you alright?" Harry asked, as he began to fill his plate up.

Picking at some cooked carrots, Hermione replied, "Nothing, we ended up in our common rooms." _No, you ended up ON Malfoy, in the common room, _her mind said. Who knew minds could talk?

"Okay, at least you're alright," said Ginny.

Then the four of them carried on with daily conversation. You know, like you would with your friends.

------

Hermione was lying on her deep scarlet adorned bed reading a Muggle novel, something called 'Little Women', whatever that was. She was about halfway through the book before she stole a glance at her clock sitting on desk. She shot up straight as she realized what time it was.

She had patrol of the second floor corridors.

With Malfoy.

Oh what fun that would be.

In the sarcastic way, mind you.

So, she reluctantly got up, threw on a purple colored sweater before grabbing her wand and opening her door to the common room. She was met by a smirk. Guess who it was?

"You're late," a certain blond headed Slytherin prick drawled.

"I was reading."

"What, '_Hogwarts: A History_'? Or no, maybe it's '_Hogwarts: a History, _Advanced'?" smirked Malfoy. Boy, was he smirking a lot these days.

Hermione chose to ignore his accusation of reading Hogwarts: A History, even though it was her favorite book of all times. She headed towards the portrait ready to start her hour long patrolling. With Malfoy.

------

Hermione was walking about the second floor corridors, unfortunately with Malfoy. It was pretty useless, patrolling. What could anyone possibly do at night? Except Peeves, he was an exception. Messing up the corridors, with his water balloons...

Hermione yawned. She was tired, and had studied the past week. So overall, she was lacking her nine hours of sleep a teenager needed, which made her yawn, a lot.

Malfoy, on the other hand, was not tired. He was bored out of his knickers. They had been patrolling for the past two months, and they haven't come across anything. Pretty useless if you ask Malfoy. It was dead silent. Just some owls outside, clicking sounds his expensive leather shoes gave off and occasionally a loud yawn coming from Granger, which was getting on his nerves.

Malfoy felt something in his robe pocket. Curiosity overcame him and he jabbed both his hands into both his pockets. Only to find that he accidentally pushed something. Something that felt a whole lot like a...

_Button?_

Then, Draco remembered, he saw something fly into his pocket when Granger and himself was in the common room. But before he could analyze anything more, the corridors around him, Hermione, the fire lit torches and the walls became a-blur. Then he went unconscious.

And Draco had thought that the pocket watch did nothing. Boy was he wrong.

* * *

_Wahoo, another update! Hope you liked this chapter. Pretty short, but we promise the future chapters will be longer. We just needed to rid off some stuff. Please review! It's greatly appreciated, we love hearing from you! _

_-CrimsonEnvy_


End file.
